voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder is an Otome game by Voltage Inc.. It's currently available for iOS and Android. Overview You work as a housekeeper in Japan's first casino, during your shift you have been asked to serve the rich and famous who are attending a party in one part of the hotel. Somehow you, finding a room that houses some expensive items and accidentally breaks a glass Venus statue. Amidst some unfortunate events, you ended up being an auction item! It is against the rules of the black market auctions to auction off unwilling participants, so you end up being bought by five men in order to save your life for $20 million. The question is: who's the bidder you'll go off with? Season 1 Prologue In a large showroom you're onstage, inside a bird cage; you're being auctioned off, with the bidding numbers in millions... Before this all happened, you were simply working as a maid at Hotel Tres Spades, a casino and hotel located in Japan owned by the Ichinomiya Group. You and Sakiko, your co-worker and close friend, chat amiably about the I.V.C. (International VIP Convention) that will be going on that day before heading for work. At the hotel's lobby there's a crowd of reporters and onlookers when the rich and famous people begin arriving. Sakiko then points out "The King" and when you get a glimpse of him you see that he's surrounded by very famous people. You then learn that he is named Eisuke. People then start pushing through and end up knocking you towards a fall, but Eisuke catches you; however, he then abruptly drops you on the floor without a care. You then get scolded by Erika, the VIP maid, for embarrassing yourself in front of Eisuke. Eventually, she orders you to deliver the special gift boxes to the VIPs. You do as you're told and head for the elevator when you see a man and a woman arguing. The woman angrily throws her masquerade mask to the floor and breaks up with the man. Strangely, the man is not shaken by the sudden turn of events and simply comments on how he doesn't have a date now. He looks up and your eyes meet; you quickly avert your gaze, but he ends up talking to you and drags you onto the elevator with him. The man flirts with you a bit and even lifts your chin towards his face. The elevator then reaches at the I.V.C. party floor. You're so dazzled by the rich and famous that you don't even realize that the man who brought you here in the first place is gone. You try looking for him when suddenly a young man calls out to you. You apologize for your rudeness and proceed to fetch him a drink. He laughs at you and mentions that you look like Alice in Wonderland, completely dazzled by the place. He then goes elsewhere. You try to leave, but are stopped by a sleazy man who grabs your arm and wraps his arm around your waist when Eisuke appears. He harshly tells the two of you to move and you do as you're told. The creepy man apologizes in fear and runs away. It turns out that Eisuke is the owner of Tres Spades. Eisuke walks away with women in tow, when you notice a white glove on the floor. You pick it up and thinking it belongs to Eisuke decide to try to give it back to him. As you attempt to follow him, you approach a hallway with several doors. You look around to locate the one Eisuke entered, and you soon notice a large door that's slightly ajar. You peek inside and see briefcases with money and guns. Suddenly, a man roughly pulls your arm and corners you to the hallway wall. The man asks why you're here as you tremble beneath his piercing gaze. He orders you to forget what you saw or face death; you immediately agree to it and flee when he finally lets go of you. You end up in a storage room and accidentally break a million dollar statue. This glass statue was a gift from the President of France to Japan and was stolen from a museum a few days ago. The witnessing men don't accept your apology and decide to use you as the statue's replacement for the black market auction. You are forced into a giant cage and pulled into the stage to be sold to the bidding audience. One of the interested bidders is the man who had harassed you at the I.V.C. party; fortunately (or unfortunately), you're sold to someone else for $20 million. Your cage is then carried off the stage, where you're forced out and escorted by two masked men that have come to retrieve you. You are taken to the hotel penthouse. It turns out that the men lounging in the penthouse, including Eisuke, were the ones who bought you. The man who had threatened to take your life (Soryu Oh) is also there and is second-in-command of a triad in Hong Kong. The part-time model and popular artist (Ota Kisaki) and master thief (Mitsunari Baba) are also present. You then proclaim that as a person you shouldn't have been up for auction. From this, you learn that the auctions are more specifically a black market auction, where anything and everything imaginable could be sold and bought. You also learn that although the auctions involve clearly illegal affairs, Eisuke had willingly approved of their creation and operation. The group of men begin to decide who buys you, and you exclaim that you'll report this business to the police. Your threat however goes in vain, as there is an actual cop (Mamoru Kishi) among the men; however, he's completely different from your expectations with his lazy and generally uninterested demeanor. The conversation between him and Ota goes nowhere, so they decide to deal with you directly. Eisuke gives you a choice to decide who buys you... You can choose: Eisuke, Soryu, Baba, Ota or Mamoru. |-|Eisuke= You have a hard time choosing and Eisuke ends up selecting himself instead. He picks you up and carries you over his shoulder. He walks up the stairs and Ota says that he's very impatient. Eisuke asks Ota if he plays with his stuff until they break and Ota replies that if he's very fond of it, he doesn't and would take good care of them. Eisuke says this is the same thing when you proclaim that you're not a toy. Eisuke shuts you up and reminds you coldly that you're not allowed to speak without permission. You freeze and he continues up the stairs. You then hear Soryu say that Eisuke can't be reasoned with once he's decided on something. He takes you into a room and throws you onto the bed. You yell at him and ask what's wrong with and quickly clamp your mouth shut because you remember what he said. He coldly looks down on you and gives you two rules: no talking back and your replies are to simply be "yes" or "okay". You talk back and he reminds you that you're not allowed to and because he bought you, he can do anything he wants with you. You see that he's very handsome but his cruel smile is harsh and extremely penetrating. He then tells you to undress... |-|Soryu= Coming soon... |-|Baba= You select Baba, seeing as he seems the least scary of the group. A broad grin spreads across his face and you admire his kind smile. The other bidders make condescending comments to you regarding your selection and you're questioning their reactions. Baba, ignoring them, gets on his knee in front of you and takes your hand. "You're about to have a night you won't forget," he proclaims. He scoops you up in both of his arms and leaves the room as he's carrying you. He takes you to his room and places you on his bed. You tense up and back away from him, but he rests a hand on your head. "You should sleep," he says. He wishes you good night in a matter-of-fact tone, kisses your hair and leaves the room. You're beginning to feel relieved with your decision. Mesmerized by the penthouse, you decide to look around. You look into the closet and discover a plethora of disguises... and guns. Shocked, your breath is taken away as the door suddenly opens. Baba enters the room, smiles wryly, and walks up to you. "Now that you've seen it, you understand, right," he asks as he looks down at you with a smile. |-|Ota= You select Ota, thinking that he wouldn't act unreasonable because of his celebrity status. He stares silently at you as he walks towards you. His face becomes so close to yours that your lips are almost touching. You back away and he laughs with amusement. "You're like Koro after all," he says. You discover that Koro was a previous pet of his and feel insulted. He rubs your head with his hands and declares that you're now his pet. He holds out his hand, smiling flawlessly at you, and you instinctively reach back. He pulls you by the hand and you leave the room with him. When you enter his room, he sits with his legs crossed on the bed and demands that you sit, referring to you as "Koro." Although he's smiling, his voice is firm and forceful. You sit reluctantly on a chair, but he scolds you for sitting on the furniture. He points to his feet and sweetly says, "Dogs sit here." He's smiling, but you're becoming terrified of his smile. You remain frozen as he stands up. "Looks like you need training," he says wryly. |-|Mamoru= Coming soon... Season 2 Prologue Coming soon... Season 3 Prologue Coming soon... The Characters |} |} Main Characters Eisuke Ichinomiya Eisuke is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. He is one of the founders of the secret auction. His card is the Ace of Hearts. Soryu Oh Soryu is the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization from Hong Kong that was originally led by his grandfather. His card is the King of Spades. Mitsunari Baba Baba is an infamous master thief. He is the oldest of the group and his card is the Joker. Ota Kisaki Ota is a famous artist and is dubbed the "Angelic Artist" by the media. He is the youngest of the potential romantic interests and his card is the Queen of Diamonds. Mamoru Kishi Mamoru is the slacker detective. Eisuke bribed him into keeping the auctions a secret from the police. His card is the Jack of Clubs. Shuichi Hishikura Shuichi is the ambassador for the Japanese government and is in good terms with many famous celebrities and other important figures. He appears to be sinister and sly, but is actually very kind. He appears in the Season 2 and his card is the Ace of Diamonds. Hikaru Aihara Hikaru is an employee at the Dubai Tres Spades and also your co-worker. He once referred to you as "Alice" and seems to know more than he lets on. He appears in Season 2 and his card is the Seven of Hearts. Luke Foster Luke is a British black market doctor with a particular collarbone fetish and has known Eisuke and Soryu from attending a prestigious boarding school with them in England. He appears in Season 2 and has an envelope motif instead of a card. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1 - Japan= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 2 - Dubai= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Living Together Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Twist of Fate= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - New Character Sequel= } *Luke Foster - New Character Sequel Epilogue= } *Luke Foster }} |-| Season 3 - London= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *'Mamoru Kishi' - Proposal Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Main Story: His PoV - Eisuke *Main Story: His PoV - Soryu * Main Story: His PoV - Baba *Main Story: His PoV - Ota *Main Story: His PoV - Mamoru *Twist of Fate: His PoV - Eisuke *Twist of Fate: His PoV - Soryu *'Twist of Fate: His PoV - Baba' *The Proposal: His Point of View - Eisuke *The Proposal: His Point of View - Soryu - Specials= } *Spying Eye Story *'Spying Eye Story 2' *Kiss Story - Eisuke *Kiss Story - Soryu *Kiss Story - Baba *Kiss Story - Ota *Kiss Story - Mamoru *Jealousy - Eisuke *Jealousy - Soryu *Jealousy - Mamoru *Becoming His *His Weakness: Eisuke *His Weakness: Soryu *His Heart - Eisuke *His Heart - Soryu *His Heart - Baba *His Heart - Ota *His Heart - Mamoru *His Heart - Shuichi *His Heart - Luke *Welcome to Cafe Tres Spades *Kissed by a Thief *Dreamy Kisses *My Forged Kiss *Three's a Crowd *Childhood Promise *Behind the Looking Glass *24 Hours with Him: Eisuke *24 Hours with Him: Soryu *24 Hours with Him: Mamoru *24 Hours with Him: Baba *24 Hours with Him: Ota *Your Touch - Eisuke *Your Touch - Soryu *Your Touch - Mamoru *Forbidden Fruit *Tantalizing Fruit *Drunk in Love ~ Eisuke *Drunk in Love ~ Baba *Drunk in Love ~ Soryu *Drunk in Love ~ Ota *Drunk in Love ~ Mamoru *Waiting for... Soryu *Waiting for... Mamoru *'Waiting for... Ota' *'Waiting for... Eisuke' *'The Naughty Fairy Tale Kiss' *If he was a... Doctor *Happy Birthday Eisuke *Happy Birthday Soryu *'Happy Birthday Ota' *'Happy Birthday Baba' *'Happy Birthday Mamoru' *'Best Hit Substory' - Seasonal= } *Winter's Night Romance *The Allure of Chocolate *White Hot Enchantment *Summer Memories Part 1 *Summer Memories Part 2 *A Dash of Spice *A Hint of Sugar *A Bit More Spice *A Little More Sugar - Campaign= } *Dangerously in Love: Eisuke Ichinomiya *Dangerously in Love: Soryu Oh *Dangerously in Love: Mitsunari Baba *Dangerously in Love: Ota Kisaki *Dangerously in Love: Mamoru Kishi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Eisuke *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Soryu *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Ota *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Mamoru *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Luke *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Eisuke & Luke) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Soryu, Ota, & Mamoru) }} Campaign/Bonus Images |-|Chibi Hunt= Status: Ended Chibi 1-It's a...Bidder wonderland Chibi campaign.jpg|Use clues to find where the chibis are hidden Trivia *This game and Our Two Bedroom Story have the same artist. *On the game's title screen, Soryu's suit is black instead of grey. *A caged bird serves as the one of the game's logos. It symbolizes the initial relationship between you and your bidder, as you are essentially "trapped" with him because of your debt. *The Tres Spades hotel in Dubai is based on real-life hotel Atlantis, the Palms. Category:Games Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Soryu Oh Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Mamoru Kishi Category:Shuichi Hishikura Category:Luke Foster Category:Slice of Life